


One Life Saved

by Jen425



Series: One Moment One Change (Or Perhaps None At All) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Daughter!Ahsoka, Episode: s04e13 A World Between Worlds, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Mortis (Star Wars), like this literally changes nothing about the overall sw story, semi canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: She can’t save her Master.And Ezra can’t save his.But, maybe… shecansavehis.





	One Life Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I just finished Rebels and I have Emotions.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> ([brackets] mean a language other than Basic)

The scene begins. Continues. And Ahsoka understands what is meant to be that isn’t quite a vision or premonition but something… different, more…

 

“You can’t save your Master,” she says. “And I can’t save mine.”

 

But the universe has a special flow in it, and she sees another option. A better option.

 

So she says “But I can.”

 

The scene in front of them… freezes. The portal pauses with Kanan’s arms stretched out, hold fire and loved ones alike back from him.

 

And, more importantly, from each other.

 

She thinks she made the right call.

 

Ezra reaches out, Ahsoka puts her hand on his shoulder. She can change things, yet not the larger story.

 

To keep the Balance and to save Kanan, she has to be smart.

 

“Not like that,” she says. “Look.”

 

And Ezra looks at the frozen moment, Kanan reaching out to both push away his family and keep the fire back.

 

“I don’t understand,” he says. “He’s right  _ there _ .”

 

Ahsoka sighs.

 

“I know,” she says. “But does he look like he didn’t make a choice?”

 

Ezra growls, glaring at her.

 

“What are you talking about?” he asks. Ahsoka keeps his gaze.

 

“Kanan found the moment that he was needed most,” she says. “And he did what he had to do. For everyone… and This frozen moment was not meant to be. He can’t go back with you.”

 

Ezra turns his gaze around, looking back at the moment, frozen in time.

 

“…That’s the lesson,” he says. “I didn’t see it, but… now…”

 

He sighs.

 

“Sometimes I wish my life were different,” he says. “I wish I could see my mom and dad… why can’t things be like they were?”

 

Oh that is something that Ahsoka really understands, something she ponders constantly as she contemplates all that she’s lost.

 

But she has all of a second to ponder this when, suddenly, there’s a shaking.

 

There’s no more time.

 

“I’m sorry, Ezra,” she says, urgently. “I will find you. Morai will protect you until I return.”

 

“What—”

 

And she jumps through the portal, wrapping her true form and presence around Kanan just in time to be consumed by the flames.

  
  
  


Kanan had known. This was his moment, and he would not survive it. He was meant to die here.

 

But it hurts. Hera runs to him, tries to. He pushes her back. And his sight… clears. He sees her. Sees them.

 

He’s sorry.

 

But, just as he releases his hold to push them away, something wraps around him.

 

And the world goes white.

  
  
  


The World Between Worlds is a place outside of time and space alike, but Mortis’ remains lie outside of space in their own right. Ahsoka puts her hand on the old wall of what was once the Daughter’s bedroom.

 

From a piece of knowledge or memory itself, either just as much not naturally hers, she knows that these walls once nearly gleamed, but not anymore. Now they’ve crumbled and built up dust.

 

The story can not change. Not in the ways she wishes.

 

Anakin…

 

She’s seen him with golden eyes twice in her life.

 

The first time was here on this very planet.

 

It had terrified her because that  _ wasn’t Anakin _ . It  _ couldn’t  _ be. Because she’d been sure that Anakin would never Fall.

 

But it hadn’t been true.

 

For some reason… well, probably Padme, if she thinks about it.

 

For some reason, Anakin had sold his soul to Sidious.

 

And that… that hurts.

 

She’s here. On Mortis. She’s as powerful as she can be, and she can  _ see _ … he will make the right choice. Eventually.

 

For his son. Luke.

 

Suddenly, she remembers a long ago conversation. It had just been them and the Vod’e, speaking  _ their _ language. Except that it hadn’t completely been 501st, yet.

 

“[I just wish we had the  _ lukka _ for that,]” Anakin has said.

 

Ahsoka had turned to him.

 

“[The what?]”

 

Anakin had frozen. Looking like he ran the word through his head.

 

“[It means freedom, the freedom to choose,]” he’d said at last. “[It’s from my first language.]”

 

“[Can I learn more?]” Ahsoka had asked. It had been over a year before Zygeria. She hadn’t known (or rather, even then, only suspected) the true origin of the language, yet.

 

Anakin had looked around at the Vod’e.

 

“[With them,]” he’d said. “[With all of you. I suppose that you are my people now.]”

 

The moment had mattered.

 

Luke. Lukka. Anakin will make the right choice through the freedom to choose.

 

But not for her.

 

And… that hurts. Because Anakin had been like both a father and a brother to her, but he’d still…

 

He’d still almost killed her.

 

_ Vader _ had almost killed her.

 

But… she has succeeded. Kanan is alive, trapped within his head as the loop puts itself back together.

 

She couldn’t save Anakin, but she has saved Kanan.

 

And that has to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay a couple notes. The 501st secret language is an odd mix of Mando’a, Basic, Huttese, and Amatakka.
> 
> Amatakka is the language from the Tatooine Slave Culture created and popularized by Fialleril.
> 
> Lukka means “free”, but, due to the abundance of words meaning “free” in the language (such as “dukra”, which can also mean death, as in “dukra ba dukra”, “freedom or death”), “lukka” is specifically “the freedom to choose.”
> 
> Tumblr: @flaim-ita
> 
> Pillowfort: Flaim


End file.
